


A Heroes Fight

by Cupcakeismyname



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat, Determination, Fighting, France (Country), Gen, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, Soldiers, WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakeismyname/pseuds/Cupcakeismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany's forces attack surrounding country's in 1939, and they're heading towards France quickly. Chat Noir and Ladybug have decided to join the fight and help keep France safe. With the Germans closing in each day people back home have to step up and help, Alya and Nino are the first to try. They're desperate to help and to get any information they can on their missing friends Adrien and Marinette. </p><p>This is a WWII fanfic on the Miraculous Ladybug. They share the same names as their current day counterparts because they are the earlier versions of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm new to the writing part of the Ladybug fandom and I hope you all like it. I have done a large chunk of research for this story alone from how they should act and how France held up during the first years of war. They were attacked early on and had to sign an armistice with Germany to keep from being overtaken completely. This takes place before the armistice as Ladybug and Chat follow along on the sidelines trying to protect their home. The SOE is a real organization that not many know about still today. It was kinda like the SSR in captain America which is super cool! Anyway thank you for reading!!

Her yo-yo swung in a glowing circle as she reflected the bullets speeding towards her. Her eyes glancing up to see Chat following in the shadows a few feet down. The fight had broken out in the early morning she was still asleep when she heard the gun shots. Her and Chat had been silently following the military troops into battle. Keeping out of sight when they followed the couple into hidden areas to send the two heroes back to Paris. They knew the duo were merely teenagers and that the only business they had was to protect France from the safety of their homes. She was knocked forcefully to the ground and rolled with the body that took her down. She went to fight the figure until she saw the bright green eyes of her partner. 

"Chat!" He gave her a pain filled smile before helping her up and speeding off back into the shadows to get an upper hand on the few stragglers left of the other side. It wasn't long before the two had to retreat back to stay hidden from the troops as they searched for them before heading back to their camp. She held her hand up as Chat took it and pulled her up into the tree just as two soldiers came rushing past. She put a grateful hand on his arm when she felt the hot liquid stick to it. There was a quiet hiss from her partner when she did it again. 

"When did you get hit?" He shrugged and winced when the action sent pain through his muscles. He smiled however to show he was ok. 

"There was a reason I pushed you out of the way my lady." She frowned at him, she hated when he did that. He could get himself killed trying to protect her. There was no way she could live with herself if he lost his life in place of hers. 

"We need to head back before our transformations wear off. I'll fix your arm there for now keep pressure on it. She had started to keep a small bag with her on long days in case one of them was injured. It finally came in handy tonight as she twisted the cloth tightly around his upper bicep. 

Alya hadn't seen her best friend in months. Her parents had moved her away when the invasions began claiming it wasn't safe for a young girl. The biggest bakery shut down that day and so did a piece of Alya with it. Her work kept her mind busy as she raced between buildings collecting information on Ladybug's whereabouts during the war. Being part of the SOE she had nearly all the information she could ever wish for but sometimes it just wasn't enough. Alya had a good friend on the inside that would report information for her on the bug and her fellow cat. 

"Nino, anything new?" He looked up and smiled at her, his crisp uniform making him look bigger than he truly was. He glanced around quickly making sure none of his fellow officers were near before talking to the girl. Her coat wrapped around her nearly engulfing her in a dark grey fabric. The only color peeking out was her red skirt and her matching hat. A parting gift from Marinette 'To remember me by incase we don't make it back to each other'. 

"Well the recent battle ----- a few soldiers sent word back to a few friends here that Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting near the front lines again." Her eyes widened behind her glasses and she let out a quiet 'no!' Before leaning in to listen to him more. 

"Rumor has it Chat took a bullet for the Bug and they disappeared into the backdrop before anyone could properly get their hands on them." Alya shook her head, that cat was always taking something for Ladybug whether it be a rock or a bullet. 

"Well that doesn't surprise me. He's always looking out for her, I've even heard both were SOE agents before they went their own way. How's Adrien doing? Isn't he out there on the field?" Once their fashion lines to the outside world had been cut the designers in Paris shut down and helped prep for the war. There wasn't a designer around for miles leaving women to come up with their own designs or reuse old clothing. Adrien, Nino's childhood friend had dropped modeling and joined the fight as soon as he could. 

"Haven't heard a word. I'm hoping he hasn't been KIA but most haven't heard anything from their loved ones in weeks. What about Marinette?" Alya could see the concern etching it's way onto his face as he spoke of his friend. Nino in turn could see the same feeling reflected in Alya when he asked. 

"Silence since she left." Her arms went around to hug herself as she thought to her small bubbly friend. Nino leaned forward and hugged her as she shed a tear for both her vanished friends. 

It took some time for the duo to make their way back to their campsite. Their miraculous' quietly beeping away as their transformations were about to give out. Mari dived head first into the little tent to retrieve her first aid kit. There was a flash of bright pink light as she searched the tent before settling her eyes to the tin in the corner. She stumbled as she was blinded by the equally bright green light of her partners transformation. She remembered when they first found out their identities. They were both in the same class in school. He was the big hot shot on campus but he never acted like he was. He was kind and sweet and he was her best friend well besides Alya that was. It was a cold winter afternoon when they heard of the war that had broken out. How close it was coming towards home and how Ladybug feared her parents would separate her from her partner. They were desperately trying to pack up the bakery to head away. 

All Chat wanted as a parting gift was to know who she was, and to let her know who he really was. They had grown to be close friends in and out of costume despite never knowing they had. His constant puns and flirting had silenced themselves that night when he heard they may never see each other again. She had reluctantly agreed but only because she hadn't expected to ever see him again. He had told her he was enlisting in the army to help the fight, if he didn't have his partner it would be the next best thing. Once their transformations had worn off, their earlier akuma battle (which they sadly knew was their last together) had drained most of their battery. 

"Well that's not fair." She had spoken with wide eyes as she stared at her fellow classmate. Adrien. After all this time, it was Adrien. The boy she had fallen in love with, and her partner in justice who had a knack for the worst puns imaginable. He was the same person. Of course how could she not see it? 

"I can wholeheartedly agree with you my lady." She gave him a soft smile before placing a kiss on his cheek and heading towards the buildings exit. It was hard for her to walk away, she'd developed such deep feelings for him and his costumed persona and to just leave him behind. Well it hurt. If she didn't do it now and as quickly as she could then she'd never leave and it would just hurt too much. 

"Marinette wait," she paused and looked back as a sad smiled made its way onto her features. "Do you have to leave?" She gave a weak shrug and nodded but stayed in her spot. She could see the clear hesitation in his actions as he headed over to her. Her eyebrows rose in confusion as he came closer, it wasn't proper etiquette for a man to just brazenly go around kissing women. Yet Marinette, Ladybug, she was an exception he couldn't help himself. His hand resting on her cheek and the other on her hip when they pulled away and her hand resting on his wrist. Their foreheads touched and to say she was happy was a bit of an understatement. 

"Come with me. We can leave now and escape or join the war as Ladybug and Chat and help. Just. Come with me." It had taken her a few moments to respond she was still reeling from her kiss with him. 

So here she was digging a bullet out of his arm as he hissed in pain. The small candle lamp they had slowly losing its light from so many past nights use. They'd have to take another one from the military camp they followed soon or they'd be out of luck. 

"If you didn't take bullets for me you wouldn't be in this pain." She had finally pushed as much of the shattered bullet out of his arm before working on closing and bandaging her partner up. 

"It wouldn't be paw-lite if I let you get injured princess. Besides what would Alya say if you came home injured." She frowned at him and gently swatted his stomach for his pun before picking up where she left off. He gave her a small grin before patting her knee. 

"She'd kill you." He let out a laugh and she followed as they thought back to their overprotective friend. 

"Your uniform now has a bloodied hole in it. I'd sew it but I can't get the blood out." He gave a shrug not caring what the uniform looked like, they only really interacted with people when it came to battles. It was different. There was no true object to identify and break to end their battle, no these lasted longer and the duo had essentially stopped using their extra power. Their transformations lasted longer that way. Adrien would join the camp for a few hours and stay quiet as he gathered food for them and their Kwamis as well as necessary medical supplies. 

He had even managed to sneak a journal for Mari to draw and write in. She was grateful he brought it back, in it she wrote letters to Alya and Nino even if she knew they'd never be sent. She drew the things around her and even when she felt inspired drew a few clothing designs. Most of the time the journal sat in her bag when they went out to fight or switch campsites or even keep a watch out so the other could sleep for a few hours. 

Alya had sent countless letters to Mari hoping to get a reply back. As the days went by she received nothing and it always had her jumping to the worst conclusions. It became a habit to visit Nino daily even if there was no new information on her heroes. He didn't mind, she took his mind off his missing friend as well. However Alya was up for training in the next few days so her visits would be slim to none. She had insisted Nino join her but he merely replied that his job was with the army not the SOE. She couldn't wait to get her fingers on wireless codes, it would be an amazing job. Well besides her journalism but this had to come first when an army of Germans was heading closer every day. 

Nino had debated joining her but he knew they'd never really send a female out to the field so he stayed. He couldn't lose her too, first Adrien and hell even Marinette but he couldn't lose her too. 

"It's really just a secretary's job Nino, it's not like I'll be going anywhere. I'm no Vera Atkins but I can sure as hell try to be. There's no guarantee I'll even get selected to go further in the program." She gave a shrug at his worried look. She knew she was lying to him but she had to. Being a wireless operator meant you most likely got sent out to circuits to code out messages to London. If she failed training she'd be sent to the 'cooler' to forget everything. She couldn't fail and having Nino's worried look in her mind would not help. This program was no joke, and Alya was in no mood for playing around when her home was being threatened. 

When she arrived home she was surprised to see a bundle of letters waiting for her in her mailbox. Flipping through she realized they were just all hers she had sent her best friend. Yet the one in the middle caught her eye, it had Marinette's name written as the sender. The other letters hadn't been opened, so why were they sent back? She quickly opened the letter and scanned its contents. 

"Dearest Alya,

We regret to inform you my dear that Marinette left to join a nursing program to help in the war. We did everything we could to stop her but she left us a letter for you and your friends. I'm sorry it took so long to reply but we ourselves are still reeling from her sudden departure. Be good and safe my dear. 

Love, Sabine" 

Alya's eyes prickled with unshed tears. She joined the fight? Without even telling her? How could she just up and leave? Sure Marinette could be extremely selfless when it came to others, but war? Alya quickly pulled out the small letter still left in the envelope. It was decorated in Marinette's doodles and she opened the paper fully. 

"Alya, 

I know you'll be mad at me. Furious even. You have every right to be and I'm sorry but I had too. I couldn't just sit by and watch as my friends and family were injured by the war closing in around us. Please tell Nino that I will keep watch on Adrien as the fight goes on. That if anything were to happen to him I will do my best to help him. Yes, Alya. I was placed with Adrien's troops as a nurse and don't you dare go crazy with grief that I did this for a boy. I did this for myself, for Paris, and for you. To keep you safe Alya. I'm so sorry.

Love, Marinette." 

The tears had finally fallen in rivers as she read her friends note. She hadn't heard from Mari because she was in the war, she was in the war with Adrien. She should have been upset, and maybe even a little angry for just hearing about this now. Not hearing about this from her best friends mouth. Yet she wasn't, instead she felt proud. For Adrien's and Mari's dedication to help, she felt determined. She needed to keep her friends safe, she needed to be a coder. She was going to be a coder. She quickly scanned the other letters to find any other out of place ones but she came up with nothing. She had to talk to Nino. To let him know his friend would be in good hands during the war.


	2. Thinking about Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where she stitches him up and they think about home.

They had switched lookout shifts halfway through the night with Adrien insisting he could stay up longer. Marinette however was not having it after his wound. She stuck her head into the tent to check up on his sleeping form. She crawled forward and placed a kiss on his forehead before slipping back out of the tent and towards the edge of the military campsite to keep an eye on their movement. She had to know when they would move out so she could wake Adrien up to move their campsite. She usually tried to steer clear of the site so no one would question her, Adrien was the only one who really made an appearance there but only because he was quiet and virtually unnoticeable with his cat like abilities. 

She hadn't heard the footsteps approach her from behind but she felt the hands on her shoulders causing her to jump and try to take down her attacker. She heard a groan but her attacker had turned her advance against her, her arms were now crossed over her chest and being held down at her sides. Her head swung back to hit her attacker in the mouth but she hit a shoulder instead. 

“Shh Mari, it’s me. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She tensed at the voice but slowly relaxed when she realized it was only Adrien. 

“You can’t sneak up on me like that, especially when I’m this close to the camp.” Her arms were still restrained against her sides as she sagged against his frame. She heard the chuckle he gave before letting her arms fall to their appropriate sides and letting her relax. 

“I’m sorry princess, I didn't mean to fuurighten you. You just disappeared on me when I woke from my cat nap.” 

“Your puns are incorrigible kitty.” She lightly smoothed his hair and smiled back at him. He gave her a squeeze before stepping back and nodding towards the campsite.

“They look like they're ready to head further down the way to set up again. Wanna follow them?” She paused and thought about it before nodding. They quietly headed back towards their makeshift camp before Marinette stopped him. 

“Maybe we should give it a few moments and follow behind the stragglers.” He nodded before pulling her towards the tent again to help him pack up. They were silent during their time, it was comfortable they didn't need to say anything to each other. They knew how the other worked well enough. She gave a squeak of surprise when she was pulled back by her shoulders. She didn't have time to keep her balance but she didn't need too because Adrien had pulled her back enough to keep her from falling as he supported her upper body. He placed a kiss on her lips. 

"What was that for?" She didn't mind, oh not at all. She was just surprised at his sudden need to show affection. She could tell he was troubled about something but the look in his eyes told her not to question him. 

"Good Luck charm." He smiled at her before pushing her back up into her sitting position. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right and he could feel it but it was out of his hands this time. He got lucky when he pushed her out of harm's way the night before. Being a black cat, he knew the luck wouldn't last long. Hell he may have even used the last of it. She was troubled, she knew something was up but she just didn't know what it was. So she turned around and glanced at him as he continued to roll his mat. She leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek and his eyes wandered over to her. 

"Everything will be ok." He nodded at her before showing her one of his old model grins and turning back to packing. 

The weeks had passed and Alya was waiting for her assignment. She'd passed her training and was eager to get out into the field. She hadn't broken it to Nino yet, she was honestly afraid too. He'd be the last one left, his best friend gone and two of the girls he's classified as almost as equally close friends all in war. He hadn't taken Marinette's news very well. She had rushed over as quickly as she could at first he couldn't make sense of what she was yelling about. Then she shoved the letter into his hands and he read it quietly. In her haste to get to Nino she hadn't fully observed the letter. As Nino held the letter up to read she saw the messy scribbling of handwriting on the back. 

"Nino, there's more." She could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"What more? You're telling me now that innocent Rose will be going off into the field too? Or how about Nathaniel, is he gonna go too?" She knew how much this was hurting him. If he only listened for a second maybe Adrien's note that sat behind Mari's would comfort him. 

"Nino! Turn it over!" He had continued to rant his anger when she yelled at him. 

"Nino,

I told you I was enlisting after my father's company shut down. You even went with me to keep Alya and Marinette from changing our minds early in the morning. Surprise. Marinette is with me, and I know Alya will be mad Mari hasn't told her but we're together."

"They're what?! She didn't even tell me? Not even in her letter!" Nino jumped at her outburst next to his ear. She was reading over his shoulder he suspected she had reached the same spot he had only seconds ago. He shushed her before reading on. 

"You can tell Alya I'll keep her safe with everything I have. Marinette will always be in good hands and don't worry about me man. It was great being your friend and I hate this to be the last thing you hear from me but I'm sorry. Sometimes war doesn't let you go free. Be safe Nino, and keep Alya safe for me and Mari. Go on to do good things for me will you?

Best wishes, Adrien." 

It was like he had written his best friend a death note. Nino refused to believe this would be the last thing from his friend. It didn't however help the tears that began to fall. 

"Look at the date Nino. This was a month ago, when our heroes first went out to war." Alya had already cried herself silly, now it was time to investigate and to show the world what she could do. 

So she did, she worked her hardest in her training. She came out with top marks and almost highest in her class. Tomorrow she would be moved to one of the circuits somewhere in France to code out messages. Now all she had to do was tell Nino. 

The duo were sitting in their tent quietly bandaging each other's wounds. No matter how many times she sewed their costumes up they'd still rip when something hit them. 

"We would be able to heal ourselves if these were silly akuma attacks." Adrien laughed at her comment before giving a small hiss as she covered his cut on his hip with gauze. 

"It would also be easier for you to heal if you stopped taking my injuries." He gave her a smile before placing his head back on his makeshift pillow. She frowned at his ability to shrug off his pain just so he could protect her. 

"All's fair in love and war." She rolled her eyes at him before pinching together the fabric on her thigh to resew her ladybug costume. As soon as she finished there was a bright flash from both as the two Kwamis lay passed out on the side of the tent quietly snoring after being released. 

"We don't give them enough rest." He nodded at her conclusion, he knew she was right. They hadn't been giving them enough time to sleep or eat. The two Kwamis were barely keeping up with the older teens. 

"The only thing I can think of is staying out of a few battles. We have a greater chance of losing the war that way. They need us." 

"We can't help if our Kwamis are out of commission Adrien." She raised her eyebrows trying to make a point, instead he just took her hand and placed a kiss on it before readjusting. 

"How do you think Alya and Nino are doing?" He wanted to change the subject before she moved back to begging him to stop saving her. It was something he just couldn't do. 

"Alya? Raising hell to get answers. Nino is probably following behind her playing music to accompany her mission." Marinette couldn't help but giggle as she pictured Nino playing music to dramatize Alya's little missions for information. Adrien joined in the laughter picturing it too. 

"I hope they're doing good." He nodded at her statement before pulling her down to lay with him. 

"I'm sure they are, they're strong people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I kinda forgot where this was going but I promise I'll put another chapter up this week. Thanks for reading guys, you mean the world to me.


End file.
